Lustful Joys
by peaceloverainbows
Summary: I always enjoyed the feel of a spider web touching my fragile flesh. It felt as a thin blanket that covers me in a layer of comfort from someone who cares. At the moment I met Claude Faustus, I knew he'd be the one who would protect me for all of eternity. Claude Faustus would be my soul mate. rating may change later on...
1. Dress me

Alois' POV

Even the lowest of classes can find a new start in life. It may take days, weeks, months, even years to begin a new. Some cases it never comes along. A peasant may be a peasant for all eternity. Though some chances come in which you must take. It may just give you a new beginning.

-SociallyAwkward46 Tumblr

I always enjoyed the feel of a spider web touching my fragile flesh. It felt as a thin blanket that covers me in a layer of comfort from someone who cares. At the moment I met Claude Faustus, I knew he'd be the one who would protect me for all of eternity. Claude Faustus would be my soul mate.

I awake at precisely 8:00AM. The sun's rays shining through the thin curtains. The autumn breeze crept through the slight window crack. It spread ever so slowly around the bedroom. My white sheets held me like a mother holding her newborn child close to stop the shrill cries from continuing on. It was protecting me from the cool chills of fall creeping onto my skin.

My door creaked open, a faint feminine call came to my attention.

"My lord. It is time for you to attend to your duties."

Hannah. My useless, good for nothing servant. Maid is too high of a rank to classify her under. She is slow, fragile, and no good at her current status of labor. Which is why I took her eye out.

"How many times do I have to inform you, Claude wakes me and no one else!?" I threw my pillow at her face, causing her to back away.

"Yes young master," she hurried off the fetch Claude.

I have 4 servants.

"Yes young master," she hurried out to fetch Claude.

I have 4 servants and a butler. Some idiotic triplets, a worthless whore, and a fantastic, wonderful butler. He is the only one who matters. Who I love deeply and dearly. Claude Faustus.

A tall, slender figure appeared at my door. "Good morning, your highness."

"Claude," I uncovered myself, shivering as the chills touched my sensitive skin. "Come, dress me."


	2. Breakfast

He walked forward wearing a blank face. It was very hot. Claude is very attractive. He has a great look. Meaning he is perfectly clean. Not a single blemish on that beautifully sculpted face.

He took a white button up shirt out of my drawer and some shorts out of the one below it. He began to strip me of my pajamas. He did not gaze, that was not his style. He simply buttoned up my shirt and put me into my shorts. His hands are swift and delicate. Like the smooth motions of an artisan forming a masterpiece out of thread. Or in this case, spider webs.

He retrieved my boots and slid them onto my feet. Claude brushed a hand over a purple bow on my boot to see if it was secure.

Claude was the only one who could dress me. Or at least do it properly. He knew my choice of style and how I loved to where it. He is perfect.

"Claude," I snicker. "Why was Hannah the one to wake me?"

He let out a short sigh. "My apologies, young lord. I was preparing breakfast when time just slipped away and out of my grasp."

He is a natural poet. Every word that drips out of those flawless lips is pure magic. It gives a warm, bubbly feeling inside of my heart.

He finished clothing my body with cotton and silk, he stood up and brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Don't hide," he then just left, pretending he said nothing.

I fell back onto my mattress, laughing very happily. " I am so blessed!" I shouted to the white, clear ceiling.

I made my way down the lengthy hallways, not too fast or too slow. My smile certainly was not going to disappear any time soon. Claude made me so happy. It just made me want to dance with him forever and ever.

I finally reached the long, wood table. It had a flowered cloth with plates at every seat. The spread included eggs, bacon, milk, waffles, sausage, potatoes, even some freshly squeezed orange juice. All of just smelled spread looked like it was made for a king. In a way, it was. A meal fit for a king indeed.

The triplets prepared the seats, fluffing the cushions that provide comfort for the hungry. I motioned them off to set myself in place for the feast.

When I eat, Claude is the only one who can eat with me. He and I eat first and the servants eat what's left.

"Claude," I bit into a juicy, well cooked sausage. "What's my schedule for the day?"

He took out a paper that held all my activities for the day. He adjusted his glasses. "10:30AM," he began. "The governor is stopping by to talk about money donations."

I let out a sigh letting him know I was uninterested. "Next."

"12:00PM. You go into town to attend a meeting for the lower class issues. Meaning beggars, prostitutes, etc."

"What else?"

"2:45PM. Attend a conference in town about money problems in England."

"All of it is boring. Cancel everything," I spat out my eggs. "These taste like a maggot pie! Who is responsible for making this monstroscity!?"

Hannah stepped up and bowed to me. " I apologize."

"Go make me something worth eating and not something that was found in the garbage!" I threw my plate into her arms.

She scattered off into the kitchen.

"Filthy pig," I spat once more. "Claude, cancel all my plans except the 12:00PM meeting."

"Yes your highness," he stood, leaving to address those who will not be seeing me at their crummy gathering.

The 1200PM gathering was the only one that mattered to me. The underclassman were the only ones who deserved my help. Years ago, I was Jim Macken. A filthy, poor boy who was under control of the old Trancy. He was a pedophile and had 50+ boys between the ages of 12 and 14. The boys needed money to provide food and shelter for themselves. I was the one who caused them to lose money. I was the old man's personal toy. He favored me over any other human being. It made me feel bad that I was depriving the other boys of the currency necessary for survival. I somehow needed to repay them.

Claude returned about 10 minutes later. "The deed is done, my lord."

I finished my meal, rising from my seat. "Good boy. Now come. Help me find something to wear for the meeting."

As we left, the triplets and Hannah sat down and ate what was left.

I searched through my closet, trying to find the most dashing style to show the other attendants to never mess with the Trancy Manner.

Claude took out a red tail coat, a bright scarlet bow, and some brown shorts. "The white shirt should also go well with this."

"You know me so well Claude," I made my way to my bed and took a seat, the mattress below me creaking. "You know what to do."

He began to dress me again. Sometimes, I actually feel aroused by his touch. His hands are warm and his grasp is firm. It just fills me with great pleasure.

He tied the bow onto my shirt, making sure that is was not too loose or tight. "Does that feel okay, young master?"

"Yes my dearest Claude."

He motioned me to stand. "Your shorts."

I stood, giving him a smirk.

He stripped me of my trousers and replaced them with new ones. He then put 2 more red bows on my boots to match my collar bow. Then he put on the finishing touch. The jacket. It was the same collar as my bows.

"Good work, Claude," I praised.

He nodded and adjusted his glasses. "My pleasure, young lord," he took my hand. "Now it is 11:15AM. Get ready."

"I am."

"Then shall we begin to board the carriage?" he began to go towards the door.


End file.
